


The Crown and The Flame: Book Four

by superRDF



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, book three spoilers, post-series spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: Kenna has faced assassinations, numerous battles and achieved victory in two wars. But when a new threat arises it’s unlike anything she’s faced before. Will the Uniter of the Five Kingdoms be able to prevail and protect those she loves? (set one year after Book Three, spoilers for the series apply)





	1. A New Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my continuation of the interactive story by Pixelberry. Standard disclaimer I own nothing. 
> 
> As for the story as mentioned this does contain spoilers for the series as it takes place after Book Three. It is slightly AU in that I am disregarding the epilogue/future look the story gives us. Instead the story ends when Kenna marries her significant other and this story picks up a year later. 
> 
> This story is not beta read so please be gentle with any errors but feel free to mention them and I'll correct them! And don't worry, no diamonds needed for the good scenes :P

“Gods where is she.”

The words were muttered aloud as Will Jackson strutted through the halls of Stormholt’s castle, his metal armor clanging together with each step. Nobles and servants moved out of his path as he kept one hand on his sword hilt.

There was a time when his hurried pace would be due to an impending attack or assault on the castle. _Now_ however it was due to more menial things like the Queen being late for a meeting with the local lords. Jackson couldn’t help wondering if he **preferred** the former.

“Queen Annelyse leaves and the girl loses all track of time.”

More mutterings were uttered to himself as he climbed the stairs that led to her chambers. Three harsh knocks were given when he arrived at her door. Truthfully he wasn’t sure if she was in there but he wouldn’t put sleeping in past her. “Your Majesty?” Jackson called out before turning the door to find it unlocked. “Kenna?”

Brown locks framed his features as he peered in only to see the room empty. In fact the bed sheets had already been done and the room was pristine. _Gods where did she get off to_? Still he couldn’t help the wry smile that crossed his features. As he turned to leave the sounds of clashing metal reached his ears _. Was Val training new recruits already_?

Curiosity drew him to the balcony that overlooked the castle courtyard; a courtyard that only a year again had been smoking and surrounded by rubble and dead bodies. When he looked out he saw Val Greaves, the master of arms, sparring. However she wasn’t sparring with a new recruit but rather a familiar dark haired woman dressed in blue.

It seemed some things never changed.

* * *

 

“C’mon Your Majesty, it seems like you’ve gotten rusty sitting on that throne” the taunt left past the lips of Val Greaves. Her familiar red mercenary armor had been exchanged for Stormholt blue; though she refused to wear anything that hold gold on it ( much to Annelyse’s dismay ). “I’ve got recruits that swing their sword better than you.”

Her opponent grit her teeth in determination; grip tightening on her blade. Val’s words were meant to incite and draw the brunette out of her defense shell and they succeeded in their task. The Queen whirled at Val, first with a spinning kick that was dodged and then an overhand swing of her blade. The flurry of attacks clearly caught the master of arms off guard, her cocky expression faltering as she dipped and defended as best she could. However the Queen of Stormholt didn’t relent so easily.

“ **RAH**!”

With a shout of exertion she hammered against her opponent. Val was forced to maintain her defense, grunting against the smaller woman’s assault. When they clashed blades she did her best to sneer, pushing back not to be outdone. “Come on little queen you think you can out power me – ?!”

Declaration ended in a yelp as her feet suddenly left the ground. Her opponent had lessened her force and dipped her shoulder causing Val to go stumbling forward. The queen had then tucked in to Val’s abdomen and using the former mercenary’s forward momentum flipped her over her shoulder. With a _thump_ Val landed on her back, the wind knocked from her lungs. The few early risers who had been either working or passing through the courtyard stopped to give their awe and appreciation of the display.

When Val opened her eyes she saw a hand extended in her direction; the smile of Kenna Rys replacing the determined scowl that had been there only moments before. “Guess I was wrong about you losing a step, huh?” an unashamed grin was on her features as she took the extended hand.

“I can always count on you to keep me in shape, _Master Greaves._ ”

Kenna grinned as she pulled Val up. It had been a year since she had used her sword in the battlefield, and for that she was grateful; but the sword would always be a part of who she was. And in that sense she was grateful for having someone like Val around who would punish her the moment she started to lose her edge. **Literally**.

“My pleasure. As far as anyone knows, I taught you everything you know. It’s only natural that the student comes to surpass the master.”

Laughter fell from the Queen’s lips, somehow unsurprised that Val would come up with such a ruse. “Oh is that what you tell your recruits?”

In response Val just merely shrugged and grinned. Whatever the case Kenna wouldn’t try and stop her. She had allowed Val the luxury of training who she pleased, not just high born nobles who sought to compete in tournaments. The results a year in had been far better than she could have expected. Young men and woman who might have previously only been constrained to the jobs of their social class now had the opportunity to become knights.

Suddenly Val’s grin dropped as her gaze looked over Kenna’s shoulder.

“Well, looks like play time is over, Kenna. I’d love to stick around but I’m already on Jackson’s shit list for something you _don’t_ want to know the details of.”

With a quick look that said ‘good luck’ Val was gone faster than Kenna had ever seen her move. No sooner was she gone did the familiar voice of the head of her guard reach her ears.

“Your Majesty!”

Kenna turned to see Will Jackson lumbering towards her, a resigned expression on his features. She was already well aware of the speech that was coming as she sheathed her sword at her side. “Jackson” she greeted with a small nod, “Have the lords and ladies already arrived?”

“I – well, yes” he stumbled, his previous expression turning to one of confusion. Clearly he had come with the intent of reminding her of her appointment and perhaps a bit of chastising as well. Kenna merely smiled.

“We shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer than should we?”

Jackson opened his mouth to say something before letting out a sigh of defeat a lopsided grin on his features. “No we shouldn’t, Your Majesty.” Kenna shot him a teasing grin before beginning their trek back into the castle.

She may have been more general than politician but she had learned more than a handful of things from her spouse in their year together. One such thing was anticipating coming events; such as knowing that her guests would arrive early and Jackson would be sent to retrieve her. But truthfully she couldn’t skip the morning sparring she had arranged with Val.

“How was the mood when you left?” Kenna asked after acknowledging some passing castle-goers with a smile.

“Pretty good. Considering this time six months ago they were still bickering about who was getting what supplies and local borders. Today they were practically best friends.”

“We’ve got Whitlock to thank for that. Without the Foundry’s inventions we might not have been able to get through the food shortage without bloodshed.”

In truth she was more grateful than words could ever admit. The kingdoms had been through two wars and wars weren’t cheap in any manner; including the feeding of various armies. As a result the land had taken a hit in the following months and if the Technocrats hadn’t come to their aid things could’ve been far worse. Kenna never thought she’d say it but Hex was right; with their brilliant minds and kind souls there was so much the Foundry could do to help the rest of the world.

Their footsteps echoed against stone as they approached the throne room, wooden doors parted to a room of five or six individuals awaiting her arrival. A ( _mostly_ ) practiced smile graced her features as she looked them over, some familiar faces others new. “Good morning everyone, I hope your journey wasn’t too troublesome.”

 

* * *

 

It was an hour past midday when Kenna was finally able to sink into her throne chair. The firm posture she had maintained for much of the morning coming undone as took a far less-royal position. An exhausted sigh left her as her guards were finally dropped.

“I see you’re enjoying the _fun_ parts of ruling.”

The rich voice carried thru the empty throne room causing Kenna’s head to immediately shoot up. It wasn’t out of alarm but surprise. That voice had been by her side long enough for her to recognize it without a question.

On cue a figure stepped from the shadows, previously unseen. He wore navy and gold garments, his wavy hair coming down at a medium length around his face; a coy smile framed by a familiar mustache and goatee. “You handled that exceptionally well, Your Majesty.”

“Raydan!”

Raydan Lykel, the spymaster of Stormholt and one of Kenna’s most trusted allies. A former member of the Black Asps; at one point he had allowed himself to be considered a traitor all for the sake of searching for information on the enemy to help her win. He was the most cunning man she knew, deadly yet sincere and a true friend.

“So you heard all of that?”

He chuckled as he made his way towards the throne. “Of course. As spymaster it is my duty to learn about everyone who has dealings with the crown. Though I am arrogant enough to think my counsel worthy of your ears as well.” Kenna gave him a fond smile. It was true; before her he had served Annelyse and Aurelia. If there was anyone who knew the ins-and-outs of ruling it was Raydan. “ _However_ I know my comments on your meeting are not the words you want to hear from me.”

A small blush crept across the Queen’s features as she glanced away. “That obvious?”

“It’s only natural to be concerned for your significant other, Your Majesty….But _yes_.” He shot her a knowing grin before continuing, “Queen Annelyse and her company arrived safely in Aurelia. I imagine you’ll be receiving a raven from her with similar news come tomorrow morning.”

Kenna let out a sigh of relief, a small smile crossing her features as she relaxed into her chair once more. In reality there was little to worry about. The Six Kingdoms had been at peace for some time now and bandit attacks were at an all-time low; however she couldn’t help the worry and longing that took over her whenever Annelyse journeyed to her second home.

“Now that we are alone there is another matter I must speak with you about, Your Majesty” Raydan’s tone and expression turned more serious; glancing to the entrance of the throne room to ensure they were indeed alone. Kenna too, turned more serious at his words, suddenly sitting upright and her attention focused on him. Raydan was not one to make light and joke about such matters. When it came to business, so-to-speak, he was as serious as they came.

“I’m listening.”

“Recently there have been a handful of…incidents. I first received word of it from Adder in Lykos. Black Asps agents had uncovered a religious group popping up – a cult of sorts. She said they were small groups but no matter how many they uncovered more appeared – none seeming to be the leaders. In that sense they took to naming them Hydra, after the ancient beast” Raydan paused, giving Kenna a look. When he saw that she was still intently listening, worry lines forming on her forehead he continued, “When I first spoke to her about it they had yet to discern a true motive or purpose. It seems they idolize some kinds of ancient gods; I was hoping perhaps the library in Fydoria or Sei’s people might shed more light on them but I wanted to bring it to you first.”

Kenna was quiet for a moment before speaking up, “Usually you would have waited until you had all the information to present. That means something has happened that caused you to advance your plans.”

Raydan gave a fond grin, “Astute as always, Kenna.”

Once more his features took a more grave appearance. A morning patrol discovered something out by the woods; by all signs it seems to be the sight of some kind of ritual. Given the dried blood that was at the sight I can only assume it was of the sacrificial nature. There have been no reported missing persons as of yet but given the nature of this cult…”

“We can’t take anything for granted.”

It all came together; why Raydan was coming to her with this now, and why he was worried. If there was a growing group of followers out there that held beliefs that led them to sacrifice innocent people…they had to be snuffed out.

“Until this discovery the only reports I had received were from agents in the south. If they’re now appearing in Stormholt lands it means they’ve grown larger than we believed or that they’re on the move. I’m afraid I have painfully little information at the moment, My Queen.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Raydan. Even this is an achievement and I know we’ll get to the bottom of it. You said you wanted to explore the library in Fydoria? Is that our best place to start?”

“I believe so. It was where we found information on the spells to use against Azura. That library holds all kinds of untapped knowledge. If nothing else it might give us a clue to their motives or origin. As loathe as I am to leave your side I’m not sure we can trust this information with anyone else yet.”

  “I’ll have Jackson increase some of the night patrols in town just in case” Kenna was silent before adding with a grin. “And I’m sure Aurynn will be happy to see you.”

Raydan’s expression switched to one of surprise, mouth slightly agape and complexion darkening; “I suppose her help would be much appreciated in scouring through the many books.”

“It’s settled then.”

The Queen rose from her seat, a sense of satisfaction coming over her despite the unease that was brewing in her stomach. As she moved to descend the stairs Raydan’s hand caught her wrist, chocolate hues staring intensely into her own. “Be on guard during this time, Kenna.”

 “We are operating in uncharted waters for the Six Kingdoms and there are those that would see all the work you and your allies put in undone.”

Kenna didn’t respond only letting the words sink into her very bones. The last year had been rocky but in the end they all had reached an unheard of peace and prosperity. Were there really those that would see it undone? After a moment her brow furrowed, gaze turned to steel, after all she had been through she could say that of course there were. But they wouldn’t succeed; not on her watch.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a glimpse into the lives of Dominic and Sei. Meanwhile in Lykos, Adder makes a gruesome discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am alive. I've been holding onto this chapter forever, not sure how I wanted to end it but I finally am just saying screw it and publishing it so we can move forward! So while it isn't as long as I would've liked I hope anyone still following this story enjoys it.
> 
> Like the books I will be visiting different perspectives, with the main ones being Dom and Kenna's.

The early morning sun shone through the window, casting a stream of light on a well-built young man. In the past it might have warmed his skin, now all it did was cause him to stir slightly. Apparently always being warm-skinned didn’t make him immune to nature’s wake-up calls. Dominic Hunter shifted, rubbing his eyes as he sat up; sheets sliding down his torso as he did. The brunette haired man cast a glance down at his chest, the red flame an ever-present reminder of who he was.

It was hard to believe that he had only discovered his true nature around two years ago. And it had been quite the journey since them, no step was given easily. In a way, Dom was grateful for that now. It made him a stronger person in every way and in the end it gave him a purpose.

Clearing his mind of his morning musings he turned to look at the sleeping form next to him. Sei Rhuka; his former teacher and current partner. Kenna was the only person who rivaled Sei in importance in his life. If it weren’t for her he didn’t know where he’d be – even if she had tended to lean towards more hardened and tough teaching methods. Back then even he didn’t understand the full-extent of his power.

_She almost looks cute when she’s asleep. I daresay **peaceful**. _

Dom grinned at the thought. Sei was as tough as they came but she had a good heart and cared for her people; right now she looked like she wouldn’t be capable of hurting a fly.

Not wanting to disrupt her slumber he gently cast aside the sheets, legs thrown over the edge of the bed before rising. A pair of trousers were pulled on and he quietly left the room, heading out into the morning air. No matter how many times he experienced it Dom would never get tired of that first breath in of cool air.

Part of him wondered what if it was because he had been a captive for so long or the fact that he lived in the kitchens for so much of his life and now he had an extreme appreciation of freedom. Maybe it was just because he was truly himself here – Stormholt would always be his home but this was something special.

Callous hands grabbed the wooden railing that lined their porch as he gazed out onto the village below. Their house was on the slope that led into the village along with a few others which gave a spectacular view especially when the dawn sun was just peeking out into the valley. It was so much different than growing up in the walls of Stormholt, much more similar to the acres of open field that surrounded the castle.

 “I never thought I’d see the day when the lowlander was up before me.”

A taunting voice broke him from his serene gaze.

Dominic cast a glance over his shoulder to see Sei standing in the door way, her arms crossed as she eyed him with bemusement. She still wore her undergarments, toned physique on display in case he needed any reminder that the woman he had fallen for was not one to be trifled with. Dom turned so he could face her fully, his back against the railing.

“That’s rich coming from a **lowlander**. You’re one of us now remember?”

Sei made a face as if she had swallowed something bitter but Dom knew that it was good-natured. After all it had been her that headed the notion that the fire tribe had to move from the mountains back down to rejoin the peoples of the world. They were all lowlanders now.

 “I suppose so” she stepped towards him, her natural aura of heat beginning to press against his skin until finally she was flush against him, a strong hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. “But you will always be _my_ lowlander.”

With a low growl she brought his lips to hers, a fierce and passionate kiss to start the morning. Growing up with Kenna, Dom was used to strong women overpowering him but Sei was on another level. No matter how many times they embraced she always managed to leave him breathless. His arms wrapped around her waist not to be outdone as he pulled her roughly into his body. Sei responded by digging her teeth into his bottom lip, pulling at it before releasing with a satisfied hum.

“There are advantages to being an early riser.”

Her free hand gripped at his bicep, the power struggle between them already beginning.

Dom quirked an eyebrow, grin forming on his lips, already seeing the fire alight in her gaze. “Is that right? Then you must show me these **benefits**.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _You’re going to want to see this_.”

Adder moved through the familiar streets of Lykos, not having lost any of her swiftness that she had before. Despite the fact that the Black Asps had moved from behind the curtain into the light didn’t mean that they had lost any of their affinity for the shadows. Adder was no exception to that. And given the matter at hand working in the shadows might be their only ally in preventing a panic.

One of her agents had come to her in the early hours saying there was something she had to see. With the way recent events had been she could only assume it was related to the mysterious group that had recently gotten on their radar. However even that assumption couldn’t prepare her for what came next.

They arrived at the location, she noted two of her men standing by the door and a third out of sight.

“There was no one here when we discovered it. No one alive at least” the agent that accompanied her there spoke. “But they must have left in a hurry because they left quite the mess.”

“Show me.”

Her role as a leader meant that she couldn’t shy away from situations like this, more than that it just wasn’t in her character to do so. Her agent gave a grim nod before leading her to the door, the guards giving a small nod of acknowledgement as she passed them. As soon as the door was opened a familiar smell assaulted her senses. **Death**. And lots of it. She followed her agent into the building and her eyes confirmed what she had smelled. Numerous bodies and blood spilled along the walls and floors.

“I think calling this a mess is an understatement” she commented, face twisting in displeasure. “It’s a _massacre_.”

“Or so it would seem.”

Before she could question what her agent meant they crouched down and pointed to black markings on the floor. The pools of blood had nearly smeared and covered them but it was still possible to make them out. And it wasn’t a series of random markings either.

“A ritual?” she glanced at her agent for confirmation.

“It seems that way. Clearly it involved some kind of sacrifice. Whether they were willing or not is another question.”

_Gods_. Adder swore under her breath. If they were willing that meant they were event more dangerous than she had assumed. People who were willing to die for some divine cause were the most dangerous type. Men could be paid off, loyalties bought or bribed and if they couldn’t – well the Black Asps had methods to deal with that too. However these individuals…money didn’t interest them and if you assassinated one they merely became a martyr for the rest of their followers.

“We need to get this cleaned up” Adder broke the silence. Maybe clearing the room might reveal something new. “And I’ve got to send an update to my brother.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dominic rested one hand on his elbow, watching as Sei pulled on her trademark fur coat. She cast him a glance over her shoulder then proceeded to roll her eyes.

“If you wear an expression so ridiculous everyone in town will know what you’ve been up to.”

“Are you saying you want to be secretive?” he challenged. “Because there’s a broken railing on the balcony that says otherwise.”

In response Sei only smirked, her true sentiment shining through.

She did have a point though, he couldn’t lay in bed looking awestruck after some morning extracurricular activities. He wanted to send a letter to Stormholt just to see how things were and in a few days he’d be heading to Aurelia as he had promised Annelyse he would lend her a hand. The Golden Queen had long since insisted that he had repaid his debt (though initially claiming he didn’t have a debt at all given the fact he was under Hex’s control). But even with Aurelia well on its way to being restored to its shining glory he still felt the need to help when he could. When all else failed he simply claimed it was a favor for his childhood friend.

“Anything planned for the day?” he asked, finally sitting up to get ready for the day. “Well…any _other_ plans?”

Sei rolled her eyes as she moved about their room. Having grown up as a servant among nobles it always stunned him how little, if any, preparation Sei needed for the day. On top of that she managed a level of beauty that no amount of make-up on a duchess could match.

“There are a few things I have to look into around the village” she answered simply.

“Trouble?”

“Nothing I can’t handle” she gave him a soft pat on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll be able to manage without you.”

Despite her teasing response he couldn’t help but feel a lingering sense of curiosity mixed with concern. Taking care of the needs of the village might seem to pale in comparison to running a kingdom but he found it to be just as important; maybe even more personal. However despite the routine nature of it he couldn’t help the feeling of caution that ran through him. Perhaps it was just the lingering effects of the war peaking its head once more.

“If you stay in bed any longer you’re going to be late” Sei’s words cut through his thoughts, a small smirk on his features, “You know how much that woman hates _tardiness_.”

Dom snorted at her imitation of Annelyse’s tone. It was true, as lovely as the Queen was it was safe to say she had different habits and priorities than most. He and Sei included. The only difference was that he was used to dealing with it his whole life. As for Sei – well she would get there one day. 

Pulling himself out of bed it was about time he got ready for the journey to Aurelia.

 


End file.
